Beatless: Episode List
1- "Keiyaku" ("Contract") (契約する) Airdate: January 13, 2018 A second year high school student, Arato had a normal life he spent with his friends Ryou and Kengo. Until that night. On his way home from shopping, Arato is attacked by a corrupted hIE, but a beautiful hIE named Lacia comes to his rescue. 2- "Anaroguhakku" ("Analog Hack") (アナログハック) Airdate: January 20, 2018 After binding an owner contract with Arato, Lacia has come to live with the Endo's. Arato's sister Yuka has completely accepted Lacia, and even enters her into an hIE modeling audition. Meanwhile, Arato can't hide his apprehension with living with someone who looks to be a beautiful girl his own age. 3- "Anata wa watashi no mono ni naru" ("You'll be Mine") (あなたは私のものになる) Airdate: January 27, 2018 Despite his awareness of analog hacking, Arato can't help himself from being drawn to Lacia. Amid all of this, Lacia is "kidnapped" right in front of Yuka. Arato is upset with the police and their unwillingness to treat this as anything but property theft, so he gets the help of Ryo and Kengo to investigate on their own. 4- "Jidō sekai" ("Automatic World") (自動世界) Airdate: February 3, 2018 Kouka, the violent hIE who calls herself Lacia's first sister. With her control over the antibody network, she is planning to carry out a horrifying act of terrorism. When Arato learns that her scheme is putting Kengo in danger, Arato sets out to rescue Kengo with Lacia's help. 5- "Autosōsā no tame no tsūru" ("Tools for Outsourcers") (アウトソーサーのためのツール) Airdate: February 10, 2018 Arato arrives at the industrial promotion center which is the target for the antibody network's terrorist attack. He heads up the stairs and sees the android politician Mikoto his father developed, which leaves him with feelings of uneasiness. Soon after, the terrorist unit led by Kouka as well as another Lacia-class hIE arrive on the scene. A big battle is about to break out! 5.5- "Intermission_01" Airdate: February 17, 2018 Arato's life has changed dramatically since meeting Lacia. There was the excitement of living together coupled with the experience of being the owner of a high-functioning hIE. While there were incidents such as her kidnapping, there were others in which he willingly dove into danger with Lacia's help. And now our story is about to progress to the next stage. 6- "Higinzubirejji" ("Higgins Village") (ヒギンズビレッジ) Airdate: February 24, 2018 Arato manages to rescue Kengo from the calamity at the industrial promotion center. However, even after returning to normal life, he finds himself consumed by the ever deepening mysteries. Meanwhile at the Memeframe Corporation, a factional dispute becomes escalated. Within the upheaval, the Lacia-class hIE Methode is about to make her move. 7- "Boy meets Pornography" Airdate: March 3, 2018 Lacia has a new modeling gig. It is an image commercial to promote a new type of relationship between hIE's and human beings, one in which people view hIE's of the opposite sex as an equal partner. Calling the campaign "Boy meets Girl," Arato is thrown for a loop by this bold advertising concept that is looking to challenge society itself. 8- "Nemurerumorinobijo no mezame" ("Awakening of Sleeping Beauty") (眠れる森の美女の目覚め) Airdate: March 10, 2018 Having made a contract with Shiori, Methode suddenly attacks Lacia while she is filming a commercial. As the circumstances surrounding Arato and Lacia are about to shift again dramatically, a new transfer student arrives at Arato's high school. Erica Burrows-the Sleeping Princess born in the 21st Century who just awoke from suspended animation, and Arato senses animosity from her. 9- "Watashi no ibasho" ("My Whereabouts") Airdate: March 17, 2018 Shiori puts her plan into motion. At this rate, Arato will lose ownership of Lacia. "Mr. Arato, please allow me to be with you." This unexpected plea from Lacia moves Arato, and he heads to Chubu International Airport to stop Shiori. 9.5- "Intermission_02" Airdate: March 24, 2018 Kouka, Snowdrop, Methode... Known collectively as Red Boxes, what did meeting these high-functioning Lacia-class hIE's bring to Arato and Lacia's relationship, and what is about to come? Slowly but surely, Arato's world is beginning to change. 10- "Jūkyo to sono shūhen" ("Dwellings and Surroundings") (住居とその周辺) Airdate: March 31, 2018 Arato is given two weeks of suspension after the fight between Methode and Lacia leaves him with paying 4.5 million yen worth of damages they caused. In order to apologize to his father Kozo who offered to pay half of the damages, Arato takes Lacia, Yuka, and Ryo to Tsukuba where a large-scale hIE experiment is being conducted. 11- "Disutopia Gēmu" ("Dystopia Game") (ディストピアゲーム) Airdate: April 7, 2018 Methode abducts Yuka right in front of Lacia. Arato and Ryo head to rescue her, but standing in their way are all of the hIE's in the experimental city who have been infected by Ginga Watarai to act like zombies. In order to get the hIE's to regain control, Arato and Ryo head to the administration center, but... 12- "Ningen no nemuri" ("Slumber of Human") (人間の眠り) Airdate: April 14, 2018 Ginga Watarai's death puts an end to the incident at the experimental city. During all of the chaos, Arato had revealed his feelings to Lacia which she accepted. Yuka has mixed feelings about this sudden new coupling within her household. Meanwhile, the security police and Lacia-class masters begin to respond to the ever-changing situation. 13- "Uchi no inori" ("The Prayer Within") (内の祈り) Airdate: April 28, 2018 After being summoned by Erika to the Burrows estate, the Lacia-class hIE's fight entered the next phase. As each of them contemplated their next move, Kouka felt her possibility for a future quickly closing as she was being pursued as a suspect in the Chubu Airport bombing by the security police. 14- "Ikinokoru tame no kotae" ("An Answer to Survive") (生き残るための答え) Airdate: May 5, 2018 Kouka carries out an antibody network terrorist attack against the Next-Gen Society Research Center on her own. Kouka's overwhelming destructive power is streamed around the globe, inspiring fear and zeal to the masses. This was Kouka's path to her future. 14.5- "Intermission_03" Airdate: May 12, 2018 15- ("Edge Line") ' 'Airdate: May 19, 2018 16- ("Plus One") Airdate: May 26, 2018 16.5- "Intermission_04" Airdate: June 2, 2018 17- ("A Reason of Our Own") Airdate: June 9, 2018 18- ("Protocol of Love") Airdate: June 16, 2018 19- ("Paper Tiger") Airdate: June 23, 2018 20- ("Our Error World") Airdate: June 30, 2018 Category:Beatless Page